The Landmine of Kiev
by KittyHarvey
Summary: In this short story Canada visits Ukraine to assist in her independence as well as Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia in December of 1991 he accidently comes across Soviet Russia. When it comes to his attention that Russia was sitting on a landmine that would go off when he stood up Canada agrees to spend his last hours with him only to find things do not go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hetalia or any of it's characters. No one is intended to be offended by this fan-fiction I tried very hard to give dignity to every country's personification mentioned as well as keeping true to the original series. Footnote numbers are the same size as the rest of the text. Unfortunately I cannot change that here. If anyone knows the name of the artist who drew the image used for this story please let me know so I can give proper credit.

Chapter 1.

I know sometimes I make rash decisions but lately I think I've bitten off more than I can chew. It wasn't that I couldn't handle it at the moment; it was the future I was getting worried about. 'You idiot, what have you done now?' I yelled to myself and stared out a large picture window deep in thought.

I couldn't remember how long I was standing there for but sleeping wasn't an option at the moment. I just leaned my forehead on the cold glass and stared at the scenery before me, who knows maybe it would be the last time I would get a chance to see the rolling mounds of Kiev's farm land. It was a beautiful sight really. The moon and the stars shone on the winter snow nearly giving it a sparkling quality. The new millennium was just 8 years away; maybe I had a chance to see it before Russia would slaughter me in cold blood.

"….Canada?"

I heard a sweet voice call from down the hallway with a touch of worry in her voice. She was a pretty thing, very curvy even wearing my shirt that she almost drowned in, and had a set of innocent eyes that always seemed to sparkle at night. "I was so worried I thought you ran off on me." She cried and hugged me from behind, leaning against my bare back.

"No, I wouldn't run off like that, don't worry."

"Then why are you awake? You look so sad, did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Ukraine… It wasn't you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." She hugged me tighter seemingly trying to get me away from the window.

"No, I came here on purpose. I wanted to help you become independent, you and the Baltic's… but…"1

She turned me around to face her and looked at me with a soft smile, "You're afraid of my brother, aren't you?"

"….. That's the extent of it, yes."

Laughing again she took my hand and led me back to her room, "Don't worry, silly. He won't hurt someone who makes me so happy." Leading me back to her bed I could tell she was trying to make the best of a situation we both knew was an accident but it didn't calm my nerves any. I started to think it was an accident she actually wanted to happen one day.

"It's not that simple… you can't just keep secrets from him. He always finds out eventually." I thought about it for a second. Ukraine had gone through so much lately; it's always horrible to fight especially with family. She looked so lonely and sad it would be so rude of me to run off now. I was already in deep trouble, how could I possibly make it worse? "But… I'll stay don't worry."

"Thank you. You're so sweet." Planting a kiss on my cheek she laid back down again exhausted and made the cutest yawning sound.

I really did like her I just didn't want to give her any more trouble than she already had. I might as well enjoy it while I could. Swallowing my pride I cuddled up next to her but still couldn't sleep, instead I lay there deep in thought like I was before except this time she was there hugging me while she slept. Running my fingers through her silky blonde hair I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, "Real smooth… now you got her in deep trouble. Was it worth it?"

1 As the Soviet Union fell apart, Canada moved speedily to establish full relations with Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. It acted even before the United States, and in December 1991, Canada was the first Western country to recognize the independence of Ukraine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The sun shone through the bedroom window lightening everything with a surreal golden quality. I woke up slowly feeling something tap me on the nose. Usually that was just my polar bear Kumajerry getting impatient for fish but the paw was much smaller. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw a huge, grey, long haired cat with a white patch around his neck and a dead pigeon in his mouth, "Whaa!" I jolted in shock and sat upright before realizing it was only Russia's pet cat Matryoshka, "Oh…. You scared me."

The cat perked up and happily purred like a kitten before it dropped the dead bird on the bedside table. It had a horrible stink and I pulled back a little covering my nose from the smell, "Oh… oh god, let get rid of that…" I quickly got dressed, only briefly waking Ukraine to let her know I'd be back and picked up the animal corpse by the tip of the wing, "I know you're proud of it but…. We can't keep that in here."

Happily following me to the back door the cat meowed again happily seeming very interested in what I was doing with it, even purring when I buried it behind a bush on the other side of her yard.

Suddenly becoming curious I looked over at him and scratched his back, "You really are a good cat you know, you just like to sneak up on people. What are you doing way over here and by yourself?"

It meowed back at me with a light hearted tone then ran off into the backwoods near by dashing through the thick snow leaving flakes all over his fur.

"Hey wait! It's dangerous out there!" Fearing something bad would happen to him I chased after him.

Staying just far enough ahead of me to show me where he was going he stopped at a large tree for a moment. With one more playful cry he pounced on the side of the thick trunk and climbed up to one of the branches without thinking twice.

Stopping to take a breath myself I looked up the tree trying to find where the creature went when suddenly a large hunting knife with a rope tied to it whipped past my face and jammed itself into the bark next to my ear. Jolting in fear I stood still and shivered a little and starred at the rope that was mere inches from my face before it was yanked back again.  
Sitting nearby on a mound of snow was Russia, eyeing me with a confusing unreadable look and caught the knife that now had a dead squirrel stuck through the blade, "Have you ever eaten squirrel?" He asked me with an unusual smile.

"…..Can't say that I have."

"They looked cute and innocent but are pests if you don't pay attention to them." He ripped the squirrel off the knife and dropped it beside him very calmly. Dressed fully in his Soviet uniform he didn't move from his place.

Having successfully scared me to death I didn't think about running off. He wasn't that big of a threat really, according to my old boss America was my biggest threat1. Then again America wasn't the one that just spend the night with his sister. Instead I tried the friendly approach and start a conversation with him, "…What are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't you be in Moscow or something?"

"I like to be alone sometimes to think, the woods is always so welcoming. I've never been afraid of it. There has been a lot to think about lately, but I'm sure you know all about that too."

He was right in fact. There was so much going on sometimes it was a good idea to sit down and look at it all from a distance, otherwise you'd lose your head. "Well you don't have to stay out here; it's still a little chilly out, it is December after all. Maybe inside somewhere that's warm?"  
"That does sound nice…" He smiled a bit and cleaned the blood from his knife, "But I'd rather stay out here. I'm used to cold weather…. Besides ….I am sitting on a landmine. If I get up I'll explode."

1 After Pierre Trudeau came to power in Canada, Canadian policy changed dramatically. Trudeau was a left-leaning but free-thinking intellectual who had traveled to the Soviet Union in the 1950s and was arrested for throwing a snowball at a statue of Stalin. Trudeau wanted to lessen Canada's reliance on the United States by forging closer ties with other countries and breaking out the of the Cold War straitjacket. During a trip to the Soviet Union in 1971 he identified the United States as a bigger threat to Canada than the remote Soviet Union.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Absolutely floored I panicked in shock, "What?! A landmine? Oh god, don't move we can still do something!"

"I'm afraid not. I already activated it; the only way to stop it is to get up. During the world wars landmines were buried all the way through here, some never activated. During my walk I accidently found one. I already had a long think about it; I'm really alright with it now." He smiled calmly and didn't seem the least bit interested in sounding an alarm.

"You can't say that, you still have so much to live for." I carefully crept closer to him and sat nearby, "At least talk to your family first, I'll go get Ukraine."

"No, don't do that. She'll only worry more." Russia grabbed his knife and threw it at the tree one more time, causing another heavy thud to echo through the woods before yanking it back, "Would you join me?"

I was silent for a moment. Hearing such a comment made my heart sink, after going through so much how could he be so calm about his demise? But that wasn't the question. How could I let anyone die alone? I didn't care who they were or what has been done; nobody should have to die alone if they wish not to. I'll be there for him; it's the least I can do. "Of course, of course I'll stay."

"Thank you, comrade. The cold doesn't bother you?"

"No, I've suffered through harsh winters myself. It isn't easy but it makes you stronger for it." I smiled a little and let my guard down a little. I've tried to make peace with Russia before; to me he's a very misunderstood person. Harsh at times, but he was a very smart man who was always one step ahead of you. Maybe there was a chance for peace after all even though it might only last a few hours. Deep inside I was still afraid of him so I did everything I could not to reveal the reason I was still here in Kiev.

"You become one with the snow, but deep inside you still wish for warmer weather, maybe a day at the beach enjoying the sunshine. One day you can bring your friends and everyone is equal."

"Yeah, throw away the troubles of the world for awhile and just enjoy ourselves for peace's sake."

"I think the afterlife is a warm beach, or a bright flower field." He looked to the sky with a faint smile as it started to snow again slowly.

"You think so?" Getting more comfortable I started to find his insight quite interesting. There are no enemies, just different opinions and not everyone is willing to listen to them.

"I believe you receive the one thing you want the most but couldn't get. What would your afterlife be?"

"I don't know… I'd have to think about it."

At that moment he said one of the most depressing replies I have ever heard, "I have all the time in the world."

You're going to die you fool, how can you not want family or friends here? Is my company really that special? I looked into his eyes and saw something other than the tall mysterious guy that gave many people a shiver down their spine. I saw a sad and very lonely man. Who was I to question what made him happy? It wasn't easy to think of an answer, I didn't believe in the afterlife really. To me we simply passed away, our bodies would be buried and we would someday meld with the soil. Ghosts, spirits, heaven and hell to me were all psychological. But I also wasn't the forceful type either, that was simply my opinion and that didn't make it the correct answer. "Well I guess it would be sitting around a camp fire, roasting marshmallows with my friends and family. You know, sharing memories and enjoying each other's company instead of fighting all the time."

"You truly believe that don't you… I always thought that was just babble you said but didn't really mean." He laughed at that almost sounding like it was at me and with me at the same time, "You know… why don't we try that?"

"….Huh? You mean like actually build a camp fire?"

"Yes. It sounds like a good way to spend time before I get up." He smiled again and dangled the knife before him, spinning it around deep in thought.

"I could do that; I'll be right back alright?" It was strange, not too long ago I was terrified of this guy and his reaction. I was worried about my own fate, suddenly it was about his. I didn't want to keep him waiting too long, even though he sadly admitted he had all the time to wait. It was still early in the morning so Ukraine wasn't awake yet. I borrowed a bag of marshmallows from her kitchen, left a 5 dollar bill on the counter, and returned to the woods to find some wood for kindling. He wasn't just Russia; he was a fellow human being in need of aid. Anyone with a heartbeat would come to his aid in this situation; at least I'd hope they would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Seeing Russia still sitting there alive calmed me down a ton. I was terrified he'd do something the moment I left or would accidently move, but he was still there calmly paying attention to his knife and seemed rather shocked himself that I came back.

"….You actually brought fire wood?" He blinked dumbfounded and watched me sit back down near him with an arm full of sticks.

"Yeah, did you think I was going to run off on you? That would be horrible." Setting up the wood into a pyramid shape he chimed in thrilled,

"I have matches…." Pulling a bottle of vodka from his coat pocket he took a deep gulp of it before pouring some on the wood, and stuck a match across the bottom of his boot, "Let there be light."

Within seconds the bonfire burst into flames, sending a charcoal smoke to the snowy skies. The crackling of the sparks was almost soothing, melting the snow from off of our shoulders. "Now I can get some food." He grabbed one of the sticks and was about to stick the squirrel on the end of it before I stopped him.

"Wait, I brought marshmallows."

He looked at the bag and chuckled a little. After thinking about it I don't think I heard him laugh very often, "That is a better idea. Lower in cholesterol."

I laughed with him and started to enjoy his company. Maybe I was too paranoid; maybe I am a worry wart. Maybe… maybe everyone deep down really is a good person that is just bound by war and fighting. I think America really was rubbing off on me too much.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company and watched the white puffs turn black. "Marshmallows have such a short lifespan." He spoke up blowing the flame out off of his and ate it in one bite.

"Yeah… I guess it's lucky in that way."

"Do you think it is unfair that we are timeless?" He asked starting to roast a new one.

"….I do actually. I know it sounds rude of me but… sometimes I think it's unfair that others can fall in love, have families and pass on together while we are bound from it. Sure we can have the chance to meet someone, but we'll watch them die just like all the others or even worse it'll be with another country and you'll never be together because of war and politics."

"I suppose that's true in a way." Trying to move very carefully he stretched a little before he continued, more than likely having sat on that spot for a very long time, "If you ask me we deserve it."

"….We do?"

"Yes. We all are horrible people. We all lie, fight, hurt, and keep secrets from each other. We are friends one minute then are forced to fight the next. We have so much power when others are powerless so this is our punishment. We are punished to live such long sad lives; it's the balance of nature." I looked down and thought about it eating a marshmallow before preparing a new one of my own, "It isn't until we are finally allowed to die when we regret things, which is why we truly are horrible people. We're all so selfish."

"That is really deep you know." I replied turning the white puff around so it was evenly black, "I wish that wasn't true."

"Then you are already learning life's lesson, too bad it won't finally hit you until you die. You don't truly learn anything until you think you are about to die."

"I don't think you're horrible you know."

"…..No?"

"No, just misunderstood. You're a really smart guy you know; it's really their loss that they are afraid."

"…. You're a smart kid too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"I know why you're here you know." He spoke after a moment, "It's a very bold move to assist the Baltic's and Ukraine, and I'm surprised you got here before your brother did. Trying to make a name for yourself are you?" With every word he said he remained mysterious and unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and usually I was pretty good and solving puzzles. This puzzle was beyond me however. Maybe small talk kept him sane for the time being, he didn't strike me as the type to cry over the end. He'd be the type to go out kicking and screaming.

"I want to lessen the reliance on my brother." I replied nervously and wanted to change the subject as quickly as I could. We both sat there watching the fireplace and gave it a few minutes before roasting more marshmallows.

"You like Ukraine, do you not?"

I froze again and remembered the deadly aim he had with the hunting knife. What could I say? 'Think quickly' I thought to myself in a panic '…. Stand up and take your punishment like a man. There's no point in hiding it now' "Yeah, she's a sweet girl."

"It's nice to know she has a friend." Russia smiled calmly and didn't seem at all bothered. Maybe he didn't have an idea and I was safe after all.

"You're acting like you don't have any friends." I smiled faintly. He only looked back at me in silence and tented his fingers over his mouth. "Well I can tell you this; you think you don't have any friends."

"What I tell myself is a lie?"

"It is. Because even though we lie, hurt, and fight each other we are really all friends. We're all in this together, we're all the same and only we can understand each other. Sometimes we're forced to do something that we don't want to do because it's the best choice for everyone who depends on us. I'll be your friend."

"….You'll be my friend?"

"I will. I'm willing to make a peace accord… I don't think you are as big of a threat as other people may say you are."

Russia closed his eyes gently and smiled a little, "Thank you. I might take you up on that offer; a peace accord is something I would really appreciate." It was silent for a moment when he opened his eyes again and looked to is right gazing further into the woods. The trees were bare and the snow still fell from the sky in larger flakes leaving the surroundings very silent and peaceful, "I think it's time I get up now."

"Already? But …You'll die… I can still find help, please don't accept this fate." I pleaded not wanting to see him give in. He was never the type to give in on something he cared so much about.

"No need. If Ukraine likes you take care of her, because if you don't I'll have to break that peace accord and become a horrible person again. If you don't get out of the way the shockwave will kill you too."

"…Russia no… I'm not leaving and neither are you." Everything happened in slow motion. I saw him place his hands on the snow and start to pull himself up from the ground, "Please no, stop!"

"I'm glad to have found a real friend. A bad friend would have run off from me, said lies, or not consider the feelings of other people in the face of death. A bad friend wouldn't have considered what I had to say or knew it came from the heart." With a brave face he stood up and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest waiting for the fateful explosion but it never came. He just stood there and looked at me with a friendly smile.

"… But…. but ….the landmine!" I gasped and was too afraid to move.

"There was no landmine. I just didn't want you to run away." He fixed his scarf and started to walk away from me and deeper into the woods with that disturbing aura around him, "In times of panic you can see someone's true colors. I'm glad to have made a friend. See you in the future."

I was dumbfounded and couldn't say a word. I just simply watched him walk away and disappear into the snow, eventually his cat Matryoshka hopped down from the tree and followed him leaving me behind. There goes one of the most complex people I have ever met. A truly smart man who was always one step ahead of you, a man who could not be read or predicted. I made a friend that day, hopefully a friend I wouldn't be forced to fight in the future. This was one of the nicest get-togethers I have ever had; he really got me thinking about the world in general and to see it from a different view. Except now I'm more afraid of him than ever.

Fin.


End file.
